When Angiels Sing
by tootapanga 1
Summary: jacks hurt, badly..  and with his jaw wired shut, he's stuck alone with his thoughts..and sam and an annoying daniel,  who he cant shut up...because he cant talk, to tell daniel to shut up.. Teal'c wont talk. and sam keeps laughing at him. please review.
1. Chapter 1 Carter

_A/N a quick fic probably only 2-3 chapters, well that's the plan we'll see how we go. I suppose it all depends on that little review button, the more reviews the more ideas that might pop into my pretty little head. But for now, it's not my head were in, its jacks._

_Well his thoughts anyway, and yes he's been just about killed, saving carter of course, anyhoo, hop too and start reading._

_All jacks thoughts are in italics._

**Jacks hurt.**

_Ouch, man that hurts, I can't see, whys everything so black? Am I dead? No I'm thinking I can't be dead. Did I ascend? Where's Oma then? No I'm pretty sure Daniel said he saw stuff. Maybe I'm trapped… nope can't move at all, must be dead… oh well, time to see which one truly is god._

'_Hello? Hi god?... hey Aphophis? Cronus? Hathor… Anubis? Will one of ya get your stinking buts down here?... Thor buddy?... anybody?'_

_What's that?_

_Is that carter?_

'_Carter…that you?..Ok angel I'd believe but god...goddess it's a bit of a stretch isn't it?'_

_That's her voice isn't it?...wonder what she's saying?_

_Hang on carter's god?_

_No this is all wrong…what's she saying?_

_Oh right, she's not god, didn't think so. _

_I'm hurt… that makes sense… well actually she's not making sense because it's all techno babble, right, ill just nod and agree and wait for a word that I recognize._

'_So where am I?'_

_Ohh infirmary, woah woah.. Back up, I'm hurt, badly, with a teary voice, what happened?_

_Eye patches… right. So that's why it's all black, why can't I talk, ouch that hurts… note to self don't try and talk. Oh right, really? My jaws wired shut? Starting to make sense._

'_Okay okay, carter skip to the bit about what happened'_

_No, no I don't care about the cord on my, _

'_Ouch... carter, what'da'ya think you're doing? Oh right thanks yeah...'_

'_So how's Daniel and Teal'c?' oh right… the heating's on, like I care about that. U-huh, temperature… u-huh, yeah… blah blah blah… yeahp, ok u-huh…._

'_Wow what's that?' cold cold cold, oh the doctor that's great… love the doctors, breathe jack breathe, hate doctors jack. … jack is in pain… if jack could move he'd hit something, jack hates doctors Jack is now referring to himself in third person. Hate doctors hate hate hate._

'_Ouch, watch where you're putting that needle!'_

'_Hey, no no not my butt…please not my no, not my…..butt-oooouch!'_

'Its ok sir…it will be over in a moment'

'_Great…she's still here…and she can see my butt, great. Whoa, cold'_

'Sorry sir'

_Wait was that her hand on my butt? Great, just what I wanted…. _

'_Fan-freakin'- tastic!' her hands on my butt, yeah ok… maybe this will work out well._

'_Good they're leaving me alone….'_

'Sorry about that sir…you'll be good for a while now…'

_Yeah that's ok carter anytime… and she's thanking me for letting her hands be on my butt…'AWSOME!'_

'Ohh, just… uh'

'_Ouch, hey carter...that hurts…what are you doing?'_

_Oh c'mon, don't, no hey…don't touch me there, no no no don't touch that... no! OH, WHAT! Craftier! _

"_no way!' you cannot be fixing my craftier, you shouldn't have your pretty little fingers anywhere near my…. Well… ok, no, maybe, that's ok, just not… _

'_Oh-oh, no think... no don't think, no think...not happy thoughts…bad thoughts… bad bad death dying terrifying bad...cafite-ouucchh!' yep I think that just about did it._

'Ok…all done sir'

_Yeah she would have a big smile on her oversized head right now, I can hear it._

_What! As if things aren't bad enough, she's laughing, that is definite laughter. _

'_You just wait carter…when I can talk again I'm going to reprimand you butt to high hell, you are so getting a what for!'_

'Oh, you're probably wondering about the others hey'

'_Well yes actually carter... like ten minutes ago, it's ok I've been sitting here worrying and it's only now you bring them up, yes there will be a scolding for that too'_

_Geez this no talking thing really sucks._

'Well Teal'c had to go to dekara, he left as soon as he found out you were ok, it's something about brata'c needing his help, and Daniels gone to lunch'

_Great buncha friends, I'm here dying and their of feeding their faces and on holidays._

''although he's sporting a pink cast on his leg, I got the last blue one on my ankle,'

_She's cute when she giggles like that_

'Besides that there's not a scratch on me…. Thanks to you… actually, I have a nice shiner on my eye, its uhh pretty impressive…'

_Is she crying, her voice defiantly cracked_

'_Oh carter, no no don't cry... carter I promise I won't yell at you... just don't cry, I won't tell you off for laughing at me and...And see I can't even remember what I was going to yell at you for…just please don't cry, I hate it when you cry…carter'_

'You really should be more careful next time…not that I...' her voice wobbled to a halt, but she continued with a deep breath.

_Good, good girl, don't cry… angels don't cry…well, turned out it was you after all but I thought you were…_

'_Shut up jack and listen.'_

'not that I don't appreciate it… but I kinda feel bad… real bad, you know a broken leg, fractured thigh, broken arm and collarbone, bruised sternum and shattered jaw, I was so worried there were a few days when we didn't think you were going to make it through….'

_I wish there was something I could do….oh...look I can smile…kind of...weirdly…can she see that? _

'_Look carter down here...smiling…see I'm ok…ouch'_

'It's just you shouldn't have saved me like that… I feel so bad, just...don't do it again ok'

'_Pfft yeah whatever' is she giggling again... hey she actually giggles... oh how girly._

Oh look at that sir. You've got an egg on your head too… no that was there already...oh well at least I get a lifetime supply of blue jell-O until you get better'

_She's giggling again, while I'm here in excruciating pain, or at least so she informs me… , the morphemes actually working pretty well, but that's not the point…I could be in pain..And she's laughing at me…_

'_Carter stop laughing… it's not funny'_

'_Carter!'_

'_Now what are you doing? I hear goop?'_

'you know I'm only taking watch so I can have the jell-O right, ill read to you in a minute, Daniel bought some really boring fishing magazines for us to read to you.'

_And there she goes giggling again..._

'_You know what carter…I could listen to that sound all day… sounds like angels singing'_

_A/N ok sappy crap...I'm enjoying it though...actually my friends wouldn't believe I can write this. Believe it or not I'm not a sappy romance type of person...I'm a dog person...not people, but ok anyway im enjoying writing it.. But remember I only update if I get enough nice reviews… enough is… I don't know, get clicking and find out. :D_


	2. Chapter 2 daniel

_A/N ok so this is a few days later, and jacks capable of being able to move but he's still unable to talk. Hope you enjoy this. _

**Chapter 2**

'So you finished with the magazines?' Daniel asked

'_Yep' _

'ok well I'll get Sam to pick some more up tonight, she's suppose to be feeding my fish, ok SG12 brought back this…'

_Shut up Daniel...I don't care. Daniel just shut it…you're so boring, if I could tell you to shut I would,, what makes you think that I'm interested in this when I don't pay attention to this stuff in briefings, remember I'm the one who yells out BOARING, at those shin-digs where you seem to have so much to say?'_

And it's really interesting because….'

'_oh great now I have to listen to twenty minutes of yabbing about something that he found on some boring planet… yadda yadda yaddah how boring like I have nothing better to do. Oh maybe I'll try and distract him...how? Oh there'_

Jack expertly kicked the table with his good leg allowing the empty jell-O containers to fall.

'Oh are you alright?' Daniel questioned. Before scrambling onto the floor to pick up all the cups.

'Wow who's got the thing for jell-O?'

'_Carter, do you not know her at all?'_

Ok, so anyway as I was saying…' he discarded the containers into the bin… 'p4c 125 have this strange reading in the tectonic plates and when the…'

'_Great didn't distract him long enough, what to do what to do? At least when carter babbles on I've got something nice to look at. But when Daniel talks all I hear is blah blah and the view is pretty blah too, actually there's a lot to be desired in that view…have you ever thought about contacts?'_

Jack tipped his head a little and contorted his face into a scowl.

'_Look Daniel look at me I'm giving you the shut up or I shoot you look. DANIEL! QUIET…why can't you talk about fishing or something like a normal person?'_

'Oh...? Jack are you alright?'

'_No I'm dying of boredom just in case you couldn't tell'_

'Hang on ill get the doctor'

'_What for, so she can remove you?'_

A few moments passed before Daniel and the doctor returned

'_What's that what are you doing? No! Don't please don't'_

'Its ok colonel, Dr. Jackson just told me he thought you were in pain

'_I was!'_

'Just a bit of morphine to help' she smiled kindly

'_No no I wasn't in that sort of pain… no no, oh c'mon I just woke up! Being sick is so boring!'_

'He'll be out in a moment' the nurse smiled to Daniel who seemed to be laughing to himself

'_Does he know what he just did? He's not that cruel is he?'_

Noticing the look on jacks face Daniel decided to explain.

'The look…it reminded me of what Sam said after she came to see you earlier this week.'

'_And what might that be Daniel?'_

'She was talking about you…' he paused to regain his breath.

'_She was?'_

'Actually she was laughing at…' he tried to stop the giggles

'_She was laughing at me AGAIN!'_

'She was saying how funny it was tha…..'

'_Daniel…Daniel where'd you go? I wanna hear about cartteeerrr…zzz' _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_A/N I know this is a little shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoyed it all the Sam. Please remember to review the quicker you do so the quicker I update. :D_


	3. Chapter 3 Teal'c

_A/N ok firstly I'd like to say thank you to those who alerted me_

_Babyred1995_

_Iwrite4fun_

_Kjnh_

_Andneongreenpurple_

_And those who faverouted me_

_Babyred1995_

_Kataangwriterlove_

_And wicked 333_

_And finally to my reviewers who I appreciate so much_

_SG4ever_

_And babyred1995_

_**Chap 3**_

At least Daniel spoke….

…..

And Sam was hot…

…?

What's teal'c got going for him?

He just sits and stares...like he knows something…there's a slight smile…..

Ok t buddy it's freaking be out….

Look somewhere else?...

What?

….?

Oh my goodness ok alright…I'll have Daniel back….

You know it's rude to stare?

Ok ok I know Daniels no Sam…but he talks…I know he's boring…but he talks.

Are you mute or something?

Teal'c!

….

Boring!

Boring!

Oh...now I sound like urgo

Row row row your boat gently up the stream. Merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream...

And I'm still bored… c'mon say something …anything...

…..

…..

Teal'c?

…

You wait until I can talk you and I gonna have words about this...

_A/N short I know but sweet right...there's not a lot to say about teal'c. But I really want reviews…the next chapter is back to Sam…might be fun, but I'm not posting till I have a bunch of reviews. =D_


	4. Chapter 4 Janet

_A/N ok here you go I hope you enjoy it, sorry it took me so long my life has been hectic lately... :D _

**Chapter 4 – Janet**

**1 month later**

'Well I'm glad you're feeling well enough to go home.' Janet smiled

'Finally I'm telling you Janet I can't wait to go home.'

'I'm glad to be rid of you!' she laughed

'Hey!' jack protested

'Well you really were one of my most intolerable patients ever' she teased

'Nasty'

'Well you were' she retorted

'Why?'

'No other patient has complained as much, I was beginning to think you just liked my company'

'I did' he stated

'But all your team mates visited you daily' she reminded him

'But did you hear the quality of conversation' he retorted

'You didn't converse, there was no conversation'

'They were just boring!' he complained

'What do you mean?'

'Well Daniel... he wouldn't shut up, cool rock this weird custom that... who's jell-o I mean c'mon, I was beginning to think he killed all his logic brain cells with all those rocks he fills his head with...and don't get me started on Teal'c he doesn't say a word, I may as well of been alone I mean the paint on the roof is more entertaining than him.' Jack explained

'And what about Sam?' Janet questioned

'Sam...She kept laughing at me!' jack whined

'About what?'

'Dunno' he pouted

'Well I'm sorry' she sympathized

''While your apologizing why'd you let her change my craftier?' he accused

'She's trying to get a little nursing experience; it comes in handy off world'

'Oh well don't let her do it again...ever ok' he scolded

'Why?'

'I don't feel comfortable'

'Oh I'm sorry colonel, I didn't think you'd have a problem with Sam doing it...I really thought you'd be comfortable with her'

'Well...I was a little too much he shifted on the bed'

'Sorry colonel' she laughed

'Now your laughing at me what is it with you girls?' jack sighed impatiently

'Oh nothing it's just something Sam said.' She replied

'What did she say? Daniel was laughing too, must be all the girls on this base.' He grinned

'Now who's being nasty?' she reprimanded him

'Sorry...Tell me what she said' he asked eagerly

'Some things are better kept unsaid' she noted

'Janet' he whined

'Jack...have you got all your things?' Janet opted for a conversation change

'Yes?' He nodded

'Ok here's your pain killers,' she handed them to him before continuing to explain the instructions to home

'Sir!' Sam smiled as she entered the infirmary 'Sam?' he smiled brightly

'I'm here to take you home' she announced

'I thought Daniel was'

'Nah he got caught up with some new artefact' she smiled

'Rock' he corrected

'You ready?' she dismissed his comment

'Yep, let's go!' he sounded enthusiastic

'Don't take any complaining from him!' Janet yelled down the corridor after them

'So Sam, what has everyone been laughing at me about?' he questioned as she pushed his wheelchair

'Oh it's nothing you need t worry about.' She giggled

_A/N ok only one more chapter to go, so please review. :D_


	5. Chapter 5 Laughing at me?

_A/N so this is my last chapter i hope you all enjoyed it. :D_

Jack had been sitting on the couch for what seemed to be forever, before Sam returned with the latest pain meds and a glass of water.

'Beer would be better' jack noted

Sam simply raised her eyebrow and handed the drink.

'You've been spending too much time with Teal'c' jack complained

'Just shut up and drink up' she ordered

'And Janet' he continued.

Sam was engrossed in reading something on the meds bottle when he finished gulping his water.

It was about then when jack got himself an entertaining thought.

All those weeks ago when he was trying to think up entertaining ways to keep himself amused.

So jack summoned his energy, to move the leg that was propped on the coffee table to knock some bottles off.

And then it happened.

That laugh that Sam had been doing ever since he woke up.

'Ok you just have to tell me' he demanded

'What?' she asked between short bursts of laughter.

'What have you been laughing about all this time?' he questioned

'Oh-no that's for me to know'

'And me to find out' he finished 'c'mon Sam...tell me'

'Are you sure?'

'Sure' he confirmed.

'Well ok...so once we found out your jaw was wired shut...and that you couldn't talk for a month...I had an idea' she explained

'Yes?' he encouraged.

Well, if we could hear your thoughts, then we could still have a conversation with you, and you wouldn't be so bored' she explained

'Oh...that would've been great...why didn't you' he asked.

'See that's just it' Sam continued

'Are you trying to be cryptic?' he scolded

'Well, I made the machine...and it worked' she explained.

Jack swallowed hard, and with a worried look he continued...'did you use it?'

'Well, you see...I had it connected to my iPod, and was going to tell you as soon as you woke up...but'

'But what carter!'

'well I got sidetracked...and your mind is quiet funny...and well, you kept knocking things over, and you thought it was so great'

'And you kept picking them up' he scolded

'It was flattering!' she defended

'It's embarrassing!' he retorted

'Sorry!' she yelled.

They both stared in silence. Sam discreetly picked the pill bottles up

'You know it doesn't mean you have to...'he waved his arms aimlessly

And Sam laughed, and then covered her mouth

'What?' he asked

'Oh...it's nice to know I have a pretty laugh' she giggled

'What?' he asked sounding rather annoyed

'Like angles singing' she rolled her eyes.

Jacks face turned crimson while he thought about all the things he thought about while she was in the room. And then it hit him.

'Did Daniel and Teal'c try this new thing?'

Yep' she smiled

'Oh-no' he wriggled in his seat.

'While I was happy being a goddess, Daniel wasn't happy that you called his artefacts rocks, and Teal'c didn't enjoy having boring screamed at him' she laughed

Jack contemplated this for a moment.

'And none of you thought to tell me you could hear my thoughts?' he repeated

'Sam shook her head.

Jack replied with a stare of mock disgust for a moment.

He then proceeded to shrug his shoulders and then he got another idea.

Once more he kicked the pill bottles of the coffee table with a sly grin.

Sam firstly looked a little stunned, then rolled her eyes, and she decided to bend over to pick them up...

Jack finally decided to praises her with a wolf whistle, and then he decided that he'd become allot more like Daniel from now on...

Clumsy.

Yeahp life was looking up.

_A/N please review._


End file.
